


Two Medics In One Hole

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Babe looked so sad and cold, alone in his foxhole, that Ralph didn’t even stop to think before he dropped in beside him and huddled up against his side.“Babe? You alright here?”or: Roe and Spina take care of Babe.
Relationships: Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe, Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe/Ralph Spina, Edward "Babe" Heffron/Ralph Spina
Kudos: 11
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Two Medics In One Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cowt of LDF and the LLSS prompt meme. Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3

Babe looked so sad and cold, alone in his foxhole, that Ralph didn’t even stop to think before he dropped in beside him and huddled up against his side.

“Babe? You alright here?”

Babe didn’t even answer, his stare lost in some memory, his lips pressed as if he was forcefully holding back tears that he was too proud to show anybody.

As if Ralph hadn’t seen men cry since he had been appointed by the army as a medic.

They'd all seen what kind of a heavy hit it had been on Babe to lose Julian right in front of his eyes, knowing he couldn’t even take back to his friend’s mother what Julian had in his pockets when he had fallen under the Krauts' fire.

It was a no brainer to just swing an arm around Babe’s shoulders and pull him close, slowly rubbing one hand up and down his arm in an attempt to comfort and warm him up.

Babe didn’t move, didn’t say anything, and Ralph started mumbling softly to him, telling him about shit he had seen around, people he could remember from home, asking Babe if he knew them at all from time to time in hope he would answer, react, or at least feel engaged.

He took care of spreading a blanket over the foxhole to try and preserve some of the heat they were creating with their bodies, and did his best to wrap another blanket around the two of them on the bottom of the foxhole.

Not that it seemed to make much of a difference for Babe, who sniffed hard and coughed a couple times, looking pale and downright miserable.

It wasn’t until Gene slid inside the foxhole with them that Ralph noticed how he had stopped talking at some point, his own thoughts slipping towards darker topics as the night stretched around them, the snow that covered Bastogne making every sound around them almost muted.

It was as if the silence hung above their heads while they all awaited for the next shot, for the next shelling.

Gene sounded cheerful at first, pleased at having found them, but Ralph only needed to share one glance with him for Gene to see that they had a major problem in their hands.

In those conditions, Babe was no help to the line.

They either did something for him or they should report to Winters that Babe needed to leave the line if they didn’t want to lose him. A soldier in those conditions couldn’t be left to fend for himself, let alone watch the back of the others.

Babe slanted a look towards Gene but then turned to frown at the blanket Ralph had spread over them.

He grunted what was probably a greeting by his standards - an improvement from Ralph’s perspective at least - and Gene seemed to take a decision.

“Hey, look what I have,” he whispered softly, pulling an honest to God chocolate bar from out of his bag.

Ralph almost couldn’t believe his own eyes at that. They all were starving out here, they had no medicine, no ammo, no food, and Ralph had no idea where Gene could have found real chocolate, not even those bars that the army passed them from time to time.

But as a smile started tugging at his lips he snapped his gaze from Gene to Babe, and just like his friend he felt a pang at seeing that Babe didn’t seem to care much about it.

Gene went ahead though, breaking the bar in big chunks to pass it to them. Ralph took the bit and tried passing it to Babe. But the boy refused to take it, and after a moment Ralph tried putting the bit of chocolate in front of him in hope smelling it would make him want to take a bite.

“Here, Babe, why don’t you try this?”

There was still no answer, even if Babe did inhale deeply the good scent, and Ralph exchanged a worried glance with Gene on the other side of the boy before Ralph tried gently rubbing a corner of the chocolate against his bottom lip.

“Come on, Babe, do it for me,” he tried to press.

Babe pressed his lips tighter together, frowning, and Gene seemed to take a decision on the other side, snapping another chunk of chocolate and biting off a corner of it.

“Here,” he whispered, pressing himself closer to Babe, leaning against his side as he gently cupped Babe’s chin to make him turn around.

If a Babe turned under his gentle pull almost automatically, he gave the first sign of reaction when he held his breath at the pressure of Gene’s lips on his own.

Shocked by the kiss, he parted his lips to say something, ask maybe Gene what he had in mind, but the doctor chose that moment to gently lick at the seam of his lips and Babe found himself answering before he could even think it through, opening his mouth for Gene to deepen the kiss.

He let out an involuntary moan as Gene pressed closer to him, pushing Babe deeper into Ralph’s embrace on the other side, slowly exploring Babe’s mouth with his tongue.

It had been too long since Babe had kissed anybody.

It had been back in England months before, a memory now so distant that he had almost forgotten about it.

But there he was in the frozen ground of Bastogne, getting kissed with so much care and gentleness that he found himself flushing in embarrassment and desire.

It would have been strange enough even without the taste of chocolate exploding on his tongue. It took Babe a few long seconds before he noticed that the taste persisted even after Gene pulled back with a little pleased nod and a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

Only then, did Babe finally notice the little morsel of chocolate in his mouth, and he slowly chewed on it.

It was almost an afterthought to turn and throw a glance at Ralph, expecting the other to look disgusted or just about ready to get out of there and tell on them for what they had just done.

But Ralph looked just as pleased as Gene did.

He bit down on the chunk of chocolate he still had between his fingers, chewing on it for a bit before he too leaned closer.

Babe swallowed and leaned back of a couple inches when he felt Ralph’s breath on his lips, about to ask what he wanted to do, but then Ralph kissed him without a word and Babe simply closed his eyes and opened up for him.

A moan escaped him at being kissed for the second time in such a short time, his body starting to stir like it had seemed to have entirely forgotten how to do since they'd reached Belgium.

“Good,” Gene whispered behind him, warm against his side.

Babe could only spare the shortest thought on how Gene had clearly slipped under the blanket with him and Ralph while he was busy focusing on Ralph driving him crazy with his tongue, before he was utterly distracted once more by how the two men had apparently decided feeding him chocolate wasn’t enough.

“What are you doing?” he asked a touch breathless at the two doctors working together to open up Babe’s coat and unbotton his pants, their hands confident in their movements even as they rubbed soothing caresses over his thighs.

“Let us, Babe.”

“Trust us.”

“I trust you, but- ah,” he gasped, surprised when Gene pressed a warm hand over the bulge in Babe’s underwear.

Gene grinned softly at him, not looking even a bit ashamed of what he was doing.

“You need to warm up.”

“Ah- is that what you’re doing?” he asked inanely, swallowing and looking from Gene to Ralph who was nodding on his other side, biting down on another bit of chocolate before he leaned in to kiss Babe once more, feeding him more chocolate that way.

While Babe loved being kissed and did appreciate the chocolate warming him up, he couldn’t help but notice how what the medic was doing was actually having the secondary effect of stifling his noises as Gene’s deft fingers sneaked inside his underwear to start working his erection.

It didn’t take him long to grow completely hard in Gene’s hold, and by then he was rolling his hips like crazy, desperately chasing the pleasure of the medic’s touch. While he had one hand clamped over the sleeve of Gene’s jacket to keep him there, the other was twisted in the lapels of Ralph’s coat, holding him close as they kissed almost ferociously, Ralph clearly as warmed up by that kiss as Babe was.

“Not going to complain about your ways, docs,” Babe breathed between kisses, quite willing to put aside any need to ask why and what they were doing, not when they seemed to know exactly what they were doing and everything felt so good.

Just when he'd started to think he had hit rock bottom they'd come to him like angels bringing the best hour of his life so far. No way he was going to complain or oppose it.

There weren’t many people out there that cared so much for him as those two - maybe Bill, but Bill wasn’t there and Babe wasn’t about to start considering that road - and maybe that was why it kind of felt easy for him to let the two medics pull and push at him until he was exactly in the position they wanted for him.

Babe blinked at finding himself basically lying over Gene, the lithe body of the medic under him managing to make a fire burn inside him.

Gene smiled reassuringly at him and reached out to card his fingers in Babe’s hair, pulling him down to find his lips for a new kiss that Babe didn’t even try to fight. It was easy to surrender to Gene, especially with how the medic kept jerking him off with one hand almost trapped between their bodies.

Babe moaned into the kiss, groaning in appreciation at feeling the warmth and heaviness of Ralph’s body pressing against his back, at least until his friend pulled back to bunch up the tails of Babe’s coat to get better access to his backside.

Babe wasn’t exactly new to men trying to get to that side of him, especially since he had started sleeping in foxholes with them, but it was too cold in his opinion to take off any layers of clothing.

Ralph shushed him softly, his hands groping freely at Babe’s backside even over the fabric, a moment before Babe felt the clasp of his suspenders give.

“You’re going to like this, Babe, you can trust us,” Ralph whispered against Babe’s ear while Gene worked open the clasps of the suspenders on the front of Babe’s pants.

Babe swallowed, hesitating for a moment, but then he nodded firmly.

If he had to die that day or the day after, at least he was going to get something nice out of that dreadful, frozen experience. If he was going to go out with a bang, damn but he was going to get banged first.

He wasn’t exactly prepared for the feeling of fingers exploring him down there, but between Gene doing his best to kiss him silly and the wicked way with which he was working Babe’s cock, it seemed that before he could even tense up in preparation for the pain that was surely to come, Ralph had already pressed in a slick finger.

It was Gene’s turn to gasp when finally Babe seemed to get on with the program and put his weight on just one arm to use his other hand to work open Gene’s pants and shove his fingers past the waistband of Gene’s long underwear.

Gene had been hard since he'd started making out with Babe, even if at first he had started because he had wanted nothing more but to feed the young replacement.

But soon his body had decided he needed it and actually needed more.

Babe’s calloused fingers around his cock, pulling roughly at it, was exactly what Gene had wanted all along, what he had actually needed for weeks, since the last time he had managed to get some privacy with some anonymous private in the back of a dark closet in their camp back in England.

A hot fuck was the answer to every dream Gene had tried to keep at bay for too long by then, the perfect escape from the dreary existence they all were conducting surrounded only by pain and death.

In that sense, Babe was probably Heaven sent, with his beautiful lips and deft fingers, with his warm body and that delicious backside Gene couldn’t wait to shove his cock into.

Gene kept Babe down for one kiss after another kiss to help him stay relaxed and to muffle the noises that escaped his lips as Ralph pushed his fingers in and out of him, slowly adding one more to what he already had inside, stretching Babe for what was to come.

Time seemed to drag on as they made sure that Babe was ready for them, but soon the boy himself started moving, rolling his hips to press in turn onto Ralph’s fingers behind and into Gene’s hold in front of him.

Babe wanted more, not really caring for them to just use their fingers to stretch him up as if he was some virgin girl about to take a cock for the first time - he was, in a sense, but he didn't care much to tell them or let them believe so - not when he had a good idea of how hard they too wanted to fuck him.

Ralph mumbled something behind him - Babe could only hope it was something appreciative - and rubbed a hand up and down Babe's freezing, naked side, before he pressed even another finger inside of him.

Babe had frankly lost count by then, but he was quite sure that Ralph simply had a thing for fingering him open. He wasn't sure what his friend packed in his pants, but Babe was pretty sure no normal cock deserved those many fingers for preparation. He belatedly considered wondering aloud how on Earth he was even going to feel his cock when Ralph was finally going to put it in if he was so opened up.

But Gene didn't let him up, relentlessly making out with him, his iron grip on Babe's hair the one thing making sure Babe couldn't run his mouth as he probably would have.

At least it managed to muffle his noises when Ralph finally decided to pull his fingers out of his ass. There was just a moment of nothing behind him, before Babe heard a rustling of clothes that had a thrill run down his spine at understanding Ralph was finally getting his cock out.

It was the only warning he got before Ralph started rubbing the head of his cock against his opening with a groan.

Babe let out a soft whine, wanting more, wanting him to push in, and instinctively pushed back against his friend, lifting his hips as much as he could.

"Jeez, Babe, you're so fucking eager," Ralph mumbled with a mix of awe and disbelief, squeezing one of Babe's asscheeks before he finally, slowly, started pressing harder against the rim of Babe's asshole.

Ralph had to bend over Babe to bite down on the shoulder of his friend's coat to muffle his groan of pleasure at slipping inside his warm body. The change of temperature was shocking, and Ralph had to close his eyes not to come too soon.

Last thing he wanted was to make it all end, or have to pull himself out of Babe's warm ass.

Babe for his part had to break free from Gene's grip to catch a breath, his body shaking at feeling himself filled by a real cock for the first time.

"Yes, you like it, don't you?" Gene whispered under him, his intense eyes roaming over Babe's face as the medic studied every shift of his expressions.

Babe could only swallow and nod his head. He let go of Gene's cock to grab at one of his shoulders, desperate for something to hold on to while Ralph started moving behind him, thrusting in and out of him at a leisurely pace, as if there was nothing more he wanted but to fuck Babe like that for hours.

He completely forgot of Gene's needs, but the medic grabbed at his hips and led him back to rolling his hips, which then meant their cocks rubbed together where they were trapped between their bodies, and for Babe pushed back onto Ralph's cock behind him.

It wasn't long before Ralph managed to find a rhythm with them, meeting Babe with a thrust everytime he pushed back.

It would have been perfect if Ralph would have started just fucking him a little harder, a little faster, but for some reason his friend didn't seem to want to fuck him as hard as Babe wanted to brag he could take.

Instead, just when Babe started trying to push back with more strength to force Ralph into seriously fucking him, Ralph shocked him by pulling out.

In the midst of his confusion, Babe missed the glance the two medics exchanged from over his shoulder.

But then the two led him into lifting his hips for them, and Gene sneaked one hand between his body and Babe's to take a hold of his own cock.

Babe suddenly understood what he wanted and licked his lips, swallowing as he gave a short nod at Gene, lifting his hips better.

There was a sort of pride inside of him at having actually understood enough of what they were doing to be able to see what he needed to do. Even with the two leading him, Babe was the one in control of his actions as he slowly lowered himself over Gene's cock.

He didn't take his eyes off Gene for a single second, shocked at the pleasure he found at seeing Gene's eyelids flutter closed and his lips fall apart at having Babe take his cock.

There there was a sight that alone might have pushed Babe into actively looking for more boys to fuck him, if the rush of pride at seeing their pleasure was anything like the one coursing through him in that moment.

"Like this," Gene whispered breathless, his fingers finding the fabric of Babe's jacket under the coat. He held tight to it as he gave the boy a small nod and started leading him down until he was completely sheathed inside of Babe.

He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

It was a thousand times better than just having Babe's fingers on his cock, and it only got better as Ralph helped him into leading Babe in his movements, up until Babe finally understood how to balance himself on top of him and started riding his cock with abandon.

Babe was a sight to be seen with his head thrown back in pleasure, pushing up and down on his thighs alone to ride Gene's cock as if it was the best thing in his life and he never wanted to stop.

Gene groaned aloud and held tight to the boy's uniform, unable to hold himself back from snapping his hips up when he saw Babe push down, thrusting hard inside his body to wrench a surprised groan out of him.

The noise could have passed for a cough, and they could thank the Heavens for it.

Last thing they needed was for someone to think of going to check on them.

Babe nodded eagerly down at Gene, inciting him to repeat it, and soon Gene started doing his best to shove himself hard inside of Babe whenever he pushed down on his dick, their uniforms and the blankets around them doing something at least to muffle the sounds.

"Fuck, guys," Ralph whispered behind them, slowly jerking himself off, his gaze snapping from what he could see of their faces to the glimpses he could get of Gene's cock disappearing inside of Babe's asshole.

But there was a reason if he had worked so hard at opening up his friend, and he soon couldn't resist anymore: he put one hand in the middle of Babe's back and pushed him down until he was mostly lying on top of Gene, actively stopping them.

He took a deep breath before he started rubbing himself against the base of Gene's cock and the rim of Babe's asshole.

Gene gasped, catching right away what Ralph wanted to do, but Babe was there between them, looking confused from over his shoulders.

At least until Gene took a hold of his hips and pulled him up and off his cock, his pale, long fingers digging in Babe's asscheeks and parting them for Ralph.

Ralph grinned down at his friend and did his best to get a hold of both his own cock and Gene's while his friend slowly led Babe in lowering himself over them.

Babe held his breath noisily at finally understanding what they were about to do, and the two medics did their best to hold back their voices while Ralph rubbed the heads of their cocks against Babe's open and used asshole. It was a tight fit but with Babe finally getting on board with the plan and slowly rolling his hips while he pressed down on them at the glacial pace that Gene was dictating, his muscles finally yielded to the pressure. Babe closed his eyes and desperately tried to stave off his own orgasm, his cock hard and leaking all over Gene's jacket already while the two men had him take both their dicks.

Babe had never imagined he could one day find himself in that situation but he could barely think beyond the pleasure of feeling his body overstuffed, the two cocks almost splitting him open and sending thrills of pleasure through him whenever they managed to rub in and out of him in the right way.

Gene could barely breathe under him, gasping and biting on his scarf to keep his voice down as he felt the maddening pleasure of his cock being squished inside of Babe, pressed in together with Ralph's own. It was the tightest fit he had ever felt around himself, and he could only thank Ralph for not even trying to make Babe move faster or he knew he wouldn't have lasted a minute more.

Behind Babe, Ralph seemed to have the same problem. Short of breath and panting against Babe's back, Ralph had his eyes screwed shut as he slowly rolled his hips. He needed to bite down over Babe's coat to stifle his loud groan, and he stilled completely, needing to catch his breath.

They remained still, simply breathing together while they got used to the new maddening pressure and stretch.

"Too much?" Ralph asked as soon as he got the control of his voice back, slowly rubbing one hand up and down Babe's naked side.

Babe though shook his head after a moment of hesitation, taking a deep breath before moving his gaze from Gene chewing on his scarf to Ralph behind him.

"Nah, good. Good." He nodded curtly, taking a new deep breath before he slowly started moving by himself.

The two medics let him set the pace, understanding Babe needed to catch his breath and understand how much he could actually take, not wanting to hurt him by shoving their cocks deep before he was ready for it.

Babe certainly could now understand why Ralph had insisted so much into opening him up and spared a grateful thought to his friend for the consideration as he slowly got used to moving up and down their erections once more.

"Great, just like that," Gene whispered.

The praise shook Babe to his core, surprising him into opening his eyes wide to look at the medic now smiling reassuringly up at him. It was clearly visible how Gene might have wanted more but how tight he held the reins of his needs.

"You're taking it so good." Gene nodded, moving one hand from Babe's hip to his face, so very gently caressing one cheek of the young man straddling his lap.

Babe flushed at his words, but he gave a little nod, seemingly finding the confidence there he needed to slowly find a rhythm, lifting himself off their cocks until Ralph stopped him to avoid slipping out of him before he lowered himself down once more.

Babe groaned deeply at getting both of them sheathed deep inside of him.

"Fuck, fuck," he whispered, his thighs trembling already.

Ralph sighed deeply and pressed a light kiss under Babe's ear. "Down on Gene, let me."

Babe merely nodded in answer and did as Ralph had said, welcomed by Gene who wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight while Ralph started moving behind him.

Ralph grabbed hard at Babe's hips and finally set the pace he'd been wanting since they had started, pulling out of the boy only to push in hard and fast, making both the others groan in pleasure at his treatment.

Gene held on to Babe and did his best to roll his hips with Ralph even if his movements couldn't have the power or the breadth of Ralph's own. Still, with the pressure of Ralph's cock moving against his own, Gene soon found himself driven closer and closer to his own pleasure.

Babe for his part could only hide his face in the crook of Gene's shoulder, stifling his moans in his scarf just like the medic was doing while his friend behind him fucked him hard and fast.

The orgasm crashed over him unexpectedly and so strong that Babe was left almost lightheaded from it, his head spinning and only able to whine and moan into Gene's scarf, his body shaken by pleasure as he shot wave after wave of come over Gene's jacket.

Both the medics moaned at feeling him clench down around their cocks, and Gene planted his feet in the frozen ground of the foxhole to find some leverage to better push himself in and out of Babe in time with Ralph, who was still kneeling behind Babe, the two of them doing their best to fuck in the tight hole until they came too.

Babe didn't even try to move away or ask them to stop, enjoying being used and appreciated as roughly as they were doing.

He felt like he was burning up from the inside out, all the cold that he had despised so much for the past weeks for the moment nothing more but a memory, warmth spreading from his toes to the tips of his fingers, every nerve alight in pleasure.

The moment he heard the hitch in Gene's breath he knew what was coming and he let out a soft whine, desperately trying to roll his hips and get Gene not to pull out as he tensed up and reached his own orgasm.

"Yes, yes, come on," he encouraged Gene under his breath, gasping at the feeling of him coming deep inside of him.

Before he could even stop to think about what he was doing Babe dived down to slam their mouth together.

Gene was left breathless and surprised but he soon started kissing back, exploring his mouth with a passion while he kept spilling wave after wave of orgasm, shocked to see how Babe seemed to enjoy it deeply.

Ralph let out a groan at that scene and did his best to keep moving, fucking Babe with all of his strength, taking his pleasure from their eager lover until he too was on the brink of his orgasm.

Gene whined softly into the kiss, quickly growing oversensitive and yet not wanting to pull out of Babe either, wanting to know how it was going to be to feel Ralph come inside of Babe just like he had.

He didn't have to wait for long before Ralph finally threw his head back with a gasp, arching as he held on to Babe's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He came inside of Babe with a cut off moan, his ability to think lost in the afterglow.

Not that the others did anything to make him move soon, lost in their little words as they kept on kissing each other, slowly rolling their hips together to chase the last flashes of pleasure until Ralph himself started pulling out.

They all were a mess by then, panting out of breath, vaguely aware that they should have cleaned themselves up, but more importantly warmed up in a way that just some chocolate and blankets alone could have never managed.

Babe looked down at a flushed Gene who was doing his best to unwind his scarf and air himself a little while Babe pulled his pants up and Ralph tucked himself in his pants behind him.

"So, hope this wasn't the price for the chocolate," he commented with a grin.

Gene stilled in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes before he caught on and levelled Babe with an unimpressed look despite the smile curling at his lips while Ralph swiped gently at Babe's head with one hand, chuckling himself.

"Smartass."

The mood was completely different compared to not an hour before. They sat together under the blanket, warm and satisfied, a little less desperate even as they shared Gene's chocolate.

Snuggled up against each other, for once it was easy to fall asleep, the problems that lay outside their foxhole were forgotten at least for a little while.


End file.
